The Empire's Last Stand
by arbiter6784
Summary: The UNSC discover ruins of an old ship, transported to their galaxy when Order 66 occurred, Resuscitating the crew, the UNSC have learned much information, they begin a fleet, in fear that this "Empire" will become problems of their own... (3rd Chapter is out!)
1. Chapter 1

**2553: **End of Human-Covenant War, Construction of the INFINITY begins.

**2555: **INFINITY is complete. Spartan IV's begin augmentation process. The Arbiter put downs final Sangheili rebels.

**2556: **The Master Chief has been lost for 3 years, April 27th each year is known as The Master Chief day, as it is the 117th day of the year.

**2557: ** The UNSC has re-built Reach, Harvest, Arcadia, Jericho and three more outer colonies. On a regular patrol, the UNSC frigate _Forward Into Glory_ finds an unknown ship.

**2558:** The ship and her crew have been taken in, and are now on Reach. The Crew has a total of ten, and one of them, who claims to be some sort of "jedi" is their leader.

**2559: **The Jedi has told the UNSC of the Empire, and the UNSC are gearing up for war. The ship was let them know of the location of a few worlds in this other galaxy. One of the worlds interest the UNSC, Yavin IV.

**2565: **The UNSC has been set in motion, a fleet of two hundred UNSC ships are to leave and enter the "Andromeda galaxy" along with the Jedi and colony ships.

**2566: **Admiral Lasky of the UNSC INFINITY will be leading the assault. The Arbiter is leading a fleet of 30 Separatist ships, along with another 10 on standby if needed.

Let the Empire see the horrors of the UNSC.

And let the Rebellion, be prepared to take sides.


	2. Chapter 2: First Contact

**So, first chapter, hey? Read, review and enjoy!**

_The UNSC/Covenant Separatist fleet were at the edge of the Milky Way, closest to the Andromeda galaxy, the group had 230 ships assembled. What could possibly go wrong? _Thought Admiral Lasky, of the United Nations Space Command.

Admiral Lasky held a data pad in his hand, with the fleets contents, and population, it read as follows:

_UNSC Colonisation Attack fleet, Cutter._

_30 Halcyon Light Cruisers MKII _

_30 Marathon Heavy Cruisers MKII_

_40 Charon class Frigates_

_5 Repair/Rebuild stations_

_10 Phoenix Class Colonisation Ships_

_2 Trafalgar Class Super Carriers_

_7 UNSC Destroyers_

_10 Covenant CAS Assault Carriers_

_1 Covenant CSO Super Carrier_

_10 Covenant Reverence Class Cruisers_

_10 Covenant Corvettes_

_20 Paris Class Heavy Frigates_

_10 Freighters (Loaded with engineers to construct bases)_

_1 INFINITY Class SuperCarrier/Cruiser_

_24 Mako Class Corvettes_

_Total Number Of Ships: 200_

_Total Fleet Population: 750 Million_

_The Largest Fleet Set in Motion by the UNSC_

"Roland, get Commodore Wesley and The Arbiter on the line, tell them we're good to go when they are." Said Lasky,

"Yessir, both are ready and set to go." Replied Roland,

"Admiral, with our upgraded slipstream engines, we should be able to get their within 3 weeks, right?" Asked Captain McGregor, of the UNSC _Chares_, the man in charge of the Halcyon group.

"Yes, and with our shields, we won't be colliding with any Asteroids." Replied Lasky,

"Roland, Let's get underway." Said Lasky.

_Three Weeks Later_

A few hours ago, they were frozen in CryoSleep, now the entire crew was awake, and looking at the scene before them, A giant gas planet, was right in front of them, it looked even bigger then Jupiter. That was when they saw the moon orbiting it.

"Alright, Roland contact General Amreg and get his troops to colonise the moon, we need to begin building defences, and contact stations." Ordered Lasky,

At that moment, the 10 Colonisation Cruisers sprung into action, accelerating towards Yavin IV.

_10 Days Later_

The UNSC had built 30% of the first Orbital MAC Platform above Yavin IV, three cities were setup on the planet, each one holding about 2 Million, most of the Soldiers still lived on the cruisers, rather then in the cities.

The INFINITY was silent, everyone was going about their business. Just then, like nothing a group of ships entered the system, they were all white, and large, but the Trafalgars and Infinity dwarfed it.

"Tom, contact is contacting… us? If that's how you humans say it." Joked Roland,

"I am Admiral Brow, of the Galactic Empire, identify yourselves, or be obliterated." Said The Admiral,

"We are the United Nations Space Command, we come here to make peace with your Empire, and whoever else resides here." Replied Lasky,

"United Nations Space Command? I've never heard of that, Must be some kind of rebel trick! PREPARE TO DIE!" Yelled Brow,

"Dammit, get Commodore Wesley on the comm, tell him to take the Marathons and take them out from behind, The Trafalgar's and INFINITY will do the rest!" Lasky Barked, clearly under pressure.

"Sir! Word has come from the Infinity, we need to take em out from behind!" Yelled Lieutenant Gu,

"Right, take us in Hikon!" Ordered Wesley,

The 30 Marathon heavy cruisers disappeared into a portal, and appeared right inside the Imperial fleet.

_Imperial Attack Fleet_

"SIR! They've exited right next to us!" Cried an Ensign,

"Blast them! Fire the sea of Turbo Lasers!" Shouted Brow,

The Sea of Turbo Lasers, as the Empire called it was released upon the Marathon group, impacting their shields, three of the enemy ships, took the brunt of it and were instantly cut down, apart from the _Zeus_. The Zeus opened up another portal and was behind the UNSC Infinity within a matter of seconds. Just then, the enemy fleet released it's fighters. The Admiral put up the Imperial Comm feed, to listen to the battle.

"Sir, 347 Contacts identified, they've released they're fighters!"

"Dammit! I got one on my tail… Slug rounds? AHHHH"

"Commander, I see one on your six! Watch out, Missi…"

Brow shut off the comm feed, _Slug shooters?_ How primitive.

"dispatch our Victory star destroyers to deal with them, get 10 of our 13 star destroyers to march on their main fleet, I want the other three dealing with those.. primitive and ugly cruisers." Ordered Brow,

_UNSC Defence Fleet_

"SIR! Turbo Lasers impacting in… three… two… one!" Just then, the deck of the Infinity shuddered,

"Shields down to 84%!" Yelled A Lieutenant,

"Get our macs up, target that lead one, it's probably that Admirals ship. Wait, get it in sync with Archer pods A-1 through B-26 with each ship, then get their MACS to free range." Ordered Lasky,

Just then, hundreds of missles went soaring towards the Imperial fleet, three… two… one. The missles impacted with the Imperials, their shields all fluttered and sparked, signifying they eliminated them. Not too long after, the MACS impacted, The INFINITY's reduced Super MAC smashed just under the bridge of the lead star destroyer, dissecting it. The Rest of the fleet's MACS impacted shortly after, sending the Imperial fleet into chaos.

_Imperial Fleet_

"Sir! Shields are down, the whole fleet has lost shielding!" Yelled an Ensign,

"Engines hit! We cant move!" Yelled Another,

"Sir, massive energy discharge coming from their fleet!" Screamed Captain Karsin,

Brow looked outside of his bridge window, seeing hundreds of slugs screaming towards his fleet, and then, he knew no more.

_UNSC Attack Fleet_

The Whole fleet erupted into cheers, as the Imperial fleet was reduced to nothing, at least until Commodore Wesley came back with the Casualty list. Four Marathon cruisers lost, plus 67 Longswords and 35 broadswords.

"They will be remembered Commodore. They will." Said Lasky,

But, what the UNSC didn't notice, was a small Tartan cruiser enter hyperspace.

"I've never seen ships like that in my life. Roland, do you have anything on the Arbiter's Whereabouts? He has three of my Colony Cruisers." Complained Admiral Lasky,

"Actually, yes, I do, he has found a planet, called "Naboo" Apparently they don't like the Imperials either, and contacted our Captain there, they defeated the fleet, and the Naboo people, which are Humans mind you, have allowed us to build a city there." Replied Roland,

"Well… we should probably send supplies to begin building Super Mac stations above the planet." Suggested Lasky,

"I'll send them with the _Glacial_" Replied Roland,

_Super Star Destroyer, "Excecutor"_

"Lord Vader?" Asked Commander Dregi

"Yes, Commander?" Replied Vader,

"I bring news… a new rebellion… or maybe not even a rebellion has turned up…" Started Dregi,

"I know, I had an informant on board your ship, I know of your cowardice, it happened with the Death Star, and now, this!" Vader was quite clearly enraged,

"Your excellency, I only meant to…" Dregi was cut off by Vader's force choke,

"you will perish." Said Vader,

With the clench of his fist, Dregi's throat was crushed. Vader pressed the button on his intercom,

"Admiral Dence? Assemble a fleet, we are searching for these first rebels, as for these new ones… we will need my ship to be fully up to standard." Ordered Darth Vader,

_I sence something… something I have not in a very long time. No, it cannot be, his fighter was destroyed! Hmmmm_ Thought Vader,

**SO!, First Chapter! :D:D:D:D:**

**Try and guess who the Jedi is, kudos if you do!**

**I hope I made it long enough and made the power a bit balanced, for all of you wondering, this takes place before the battle of Hoth and after the battle of Yavin IV, the UNSC will take a few hits soon, but not yet. I was a bit short on time, so the space battle couldn't be as long as I would have hoped. But I guess you'd rather me have something to release then nothing, right?**

**Anyway, I'm just blabbering on, thanks for reading, Please Follow/Favourite if you like this story, and please leave me feedback! (Review) Oh, and I'm looking for some Beta Readers.**

**If you want me to include any characters from my previous Halo fanfics, then tell me! I'll be adding a poll to my profile with a few options on some stuff. BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Parasitical Encounters

The Halo's, one of the most sophisticated constructs ever built by the Forerunners, had unfortunately to the UNSC been found by the Empire. The Empire's elite storm trooper legion, the 501st had been tasked with the invasion and claiming of the giant ring. Admiral Richards, Commander Delkin and Captain Freecko had been appointed leaders of this operation, codenamed, IRON RING.

"_Fierfek_ that's one huge ring alright." Commented Freecko,

"Eh, at least from what we've learned from that AI thingo, it's not UNSC." Delkin Said,

"Alrighty then, Delkin and Freecko, you know what to do, assemble the 32nd and 41st Battalions, they have a job to do." Ordered Richards,

The Fleet of Imperials had arrived in the system containing three million soldiers, officers, engineers and pilots. The ground forces had numbered to 400,000+, meaning if there was resistance on the surface, it most likely wouldn't matter. _Most Likely._

-Three Hours Later-

"Commander, I've got some life forms coming from some kind of facility on this island, I've accompanied a strike force down here and we're gonna check it out." Radioed Freecko,

"Alright, go ahead Freecko." Replied Delkin over the COMMS,

Twenty storm troopers along with Captain Freecko entered the facility, according to the archives they found when they landed, it was something about a containment facility. The troopers rounded the corner to see some lightbulb followed by some droids fly right up to them.

"Welcome! Welcome! I am 161 Prometheus Fist, Monitor of this installation, how may I be of service?" Said the lightbulb,

The lead trooper looked back at Freecko, Freecko nodded and the troopers readied their blasters.

"GET DOWN NOW, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR ATTACKING THE ALMIGHTY GALACTIC EMPIRE, YOU AND YOUR UNSC COUNTER-PARTS ARE TO BE KILLED!" Yelled the Trooper,

"Shame. You think we are UNSC. Well, Sentinels, please, remove this filth." Ordered the Monitor,

Four robots came up behind the _"Monitor" _fired beams at the troopers, six troopers were instantly cut down, with a hole in their chest.

"OPEN FIRE!" Freecko shouted,

Lasers went soaring towards the hovering machines, tearing holes in them.

"That…. Was not good." Commented Jolhis,

"Let's keep moving." Suggested Jacot,

The Troopers kept moving lower and lower into the facility, occasionally they'd get into small fire fights with the "sentinels." Once they had reached the 10th last floor, they stumbled upon a door. Jolhis moved up to the door, and pulled out a lock pick, he picked the lock and kicked down the door. What they found inside, would scar them. For life.

-UNSC City, Centenary, Yavin IV.-

"SPARTAN B365, please head towards the Barracks, your tour guide will be waiting." Said the comms officer.

SPARTAN B365, Lewis, Special Agent for ONI, one of the last SPARTAN-III's left, had been transferred to the Holsworthy barracks in Centenary on Yavin IV. He was to work with a select team of ODST's, Marines and SPARTANs to secretly infiltrate a halo ring, currently under Imperial control.

What many people of Yavin IV did not realise, is that the Rebellion, liked to operate their, and for the Rebels, they saw the UNSC, as a threat.

_*BEEEEEP, BEEEEEP, BEEEEEP, BEEEEEEP* ALERT INTRUDER ALERT, ALL UNITS RESPOND!*_

Lewis instantly sprung into action, he grabbed his helmet and sealed it, activating his HUD. He sprinted for the exit and smashed the button, the door opened and what he saw, he would never forget.

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**I apologise I was late with these stories, I have been caught up in studies. If you would like to name your own Storm Trooper, Private Message me their name. I will not be releasing any more chapters for the next two weeks, as I am going on a family trip, however the 4**__**th**__** Chapter will be on Wednesday. Thanks again!**_

_**P.S: I NEED BETA READERS.**_

_**-arbiter6784 **_


	4. Chapter 4: Defence of Centenary

**Authors Note:**

_**I am back! I shall be writing more chapters and shizwaz for this awesome story! Sorry to keep all 1350 something of you waiting... I know... chapter four and that many? HOLY SHIT! Anyway, I wont be focusing on the schedule of my profile, as I need to write a fresh batch of chapters. If you want to know why, read my profile, it'll be there.**_

**To KrautYank: _I know Stacker, as he was on the first Halo, and the rest of them, except I need more research on him, he'll be appearing in this chapter, but won't have a big role until I get enough research. Usually I make up backgrounds for Oc's and things, if they're not from users. _**

**To Chaszcz: Nope! It's actually Plo Koon, in episode III: Revenge Of The Sith his fighter is shot down by clones.**

**Enough of me rants! Please Read and Review, and ENJOY!**

Lewis pried open the barracks doors and ran outside to find a firefight was ensuing between some imperial storm troopers and some other blue dressed soldiers. Two storm troopers were cut down from the laser fire of the blue soldiers with incredible accuracy, Lewis heard some footsteps behind him over the gunfire, he turned around and aimed both his pistols at the contact

"Woah woah! Dude, its just me." Said A blue and white recruit armoured spartan, that he knew as Chris.

"What's going on? I try to get some piece and quiet, then the alarms start blaring in my ears!" Replied Lewis angrily

"Imperials came back with some giant spaceship, these blue guys which the imps have been calling rebels started fighting both of us." Said another spartan, this time in full red Scout armour, which he guessed was this Paul guy.

Just then laser fire started heading their way, the rebels had finished off the storm troopers and were headed for the Spartans. Lewis spun around and fired of his magnums, he cut down four of them in quick succession, Chris took out his MA5B Assault Rifle and emptied his clip into the remaining five troopers, all knocked back dead on the concrete.

"Well, they seem even easier to kill then the imps." Commented Chris,

"Yeah yeah, let's move, i received a message over the comms from Stacker, he needs a hand, his guys are being overrun by imps on the other side of the base." Said Paul,

"What about this side?" Asked Lewis,

Twenty drop pods landed all around them and Spartans jumped out, all armoured ready to put up a fight, Chainguns, rockets, lasers, the likes, they could defend this position for days. Three of the newcomers jogged over to Paul, Chris and Lewis.

"Sir, we're here to accompany you to the other side of this facility" Spoke the young Corporal.

"Right then, Sergeant, grab a troop hog, we'll be riding over there." Said Paul,

Chris turned and ran to the nearest hog that wasn't burnt to the ground. He hopped in, ficked the keys, and drove over. Paul hopped into the rider's seat, while the other four Spartans jumped in the very cramped back. It was a short trip around, plenty of burnt buildings, bodies, Imperials and Rebels alike. Most of the UNSC personnel were stationed in Delgaro, the current capital of Yavin IV.

By the time they reached the other side, Stacker was down to his last four men, around twenty marines lay dead, at least they went down with a fight. At the other end of the field, hundreds of Imperial and Rebel bodies lay, except the imps were mad.

The hog was instantly soaked by laser fire, reducing it to a burning pile of metal, the Spartans were thrown out onto the field. Chris picked up an AR lying on the ground and started giving the rest of the team cover fire, Paul had been dragging one of the younger Spartans sent in with them behind cover. Lewis grabbed his two magnums and charged the stone troopers, he leaped above them and landed on one, crushing him under his heavy boot, he swung around the butt of his pistol and smacked a second trooper in the head, denting his helmet. He brought his other pistol to bear and fired off three rounds into a few more troopers, putting more holes in the white armour. By then, Chris had reached them and leaped into the fray, using knives, weapons and superior training to their advantage. Chris swung around for a roundhouse kick to the second last trooper, he smashed into the side of his helmet, the crack echoing through the battlefield, the last imperial was unforntunatley for him, filled with hundreds of holes from the rest of the group.

"Holy shit, I wouldn't say your two material, but that was some crazy shit man." Said Sergeant Stacker in his southener accent.

"You're welcome" replied Lewis, not hiding his heavy breathing.

"It's not over yet, up there." A marine pointed in the sky,

Two Aclammator Assault ships were descending from the sky, holding at least four battalions of storm troopers. The Spartans fell back in line with the marines and readied what they had available, not that there was much anyway. An old Elephant rocked up behind the marines, and off-loaded about 40 marines. Even with a mantis, they would still die.

As the ships got closer and closer a familiar ship appeared above them, within five minutes, one of the ships was burning and falling to the ground. The second however, fired off a few shots at the Foward Into Glory, its shields held, and it fired a MAC round into the other ship, ending it, and vaporising most of the parts. Around five gunships managed to escape and were heading towards the cheering UNSC forces, except there was a large one, holding some kind of giant dog looking thing... What happened next was far beyond the UNSC's capability of defence

**I bet you guys think you know what's gonna happen, ya don't. :P**

**Cliffhanger... not a good one, but I guess it kinda is, considering you don't know what happened to Captain Freecko on that ring. anyways, Enjoy!**

**(Need Beta-Readers) Btw, remember how I said the UNSC will start taking hits? This is only the beginning. That's all you're getting. No more info. Hey? stop asking! I SAID NO!**

**As always, hope you enjoyed.**

**-Arby**


End file.
